


Kinda hot (hankcon/comic/art)

by aing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hannor, M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aing/pseuds/aing
Summary: Connor exactly knows what he's doing :)





	Kinda hot (hankcon/comic/art)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://aing0v0.tumblr.com/tagged/Aing%27s-art) . Enjoy!

  
  
  



End file.
